thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse the Raven
Eclipse the Raven is an anthropomorphic raven/demon who serves as a primary threat to Sonic's world. She is an arrogant and laid back entity who desires to have everyone under her control. History Eclipse originated from a realm outside of Mobius housing thousands (if not millions) of demons, and grew up in poverty, with her being tasked to be the one to steal food from others. Eclipse was incredibly insecure, being scared everyday of being judged for being an impoverished rat living on the streets and resulting to theft in order to survive. She soon grew up to be a feared woman that lead a gang of criminals, performing weakly robberies and kidnappings in the mortal Mobius world. However, Eclipse's insecurities never left her, and felt as if she had to accomplish greater things, eventually leading her to scheduling terrorist attacks on towns and cities, and fortunately never getting caught in the act due to her supernatural abilities as a demon. Eventually, the next best thing was to start torturing and poisoning people. In early 2018, she eventually came across an abandoned hut in a forest, and finding a mysterious cloaked figure inside, offering her a poisoned potion, to which she accepted. The figure then knocked Eclipse out with a leg-swipe and a swift kick in the head, having her wake up to her drinking the potion and being thrown into a portal by a demonic version of the renounced Sonic the Hedgehog, and eventually ending up in the land of Equestria as a pony and being greeted by the demonic Sonic in a pony form of his own. The entity stated that the antidote to reverse the effects on Eclipse is hiding somewhere in Ponyville before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. She eventually stumbled upon Nazo, who had arrived in Ponyville to perform an attack, and swiftly attacked him to try and get clues and answers from him, however, Nazo was a much more powerful creature, and easily defeated her. After knocking her out, he realized that the colors on her were very similar to a raven he had seen a few days earlier, struggling to keep control over her gang of criminals and mumbling to herself about her insecurities. Having a change of heart, Nazo decided to help Eclipse by bringing her to an abandoned hospital, which just so happened to have the mysterious antidote, which reversed Eclipse's pony form and turned her back to normal (which also allowed her to change between her pony form and normal form at will). Within time they became good friends, and after hanging out for a few weeks they eventually fell in love and ended up together, with Sonic.exe apologizing to Eclipse for tricking her after he realized that she ended up with Nazo. Relationships Nazo Eclipse was originally a very wrathful individual, and was quite hostile towards Nazo at first, blinded by getting the antidote and was willing to simply fight and ask anyone around, uncaring if they knew or not, as she would probably just kill them. However, after learning of Nazo sparing her life, she apologized for her heinous actions and decided to befriend Nazo, even inviting him to live with her, and eventually falling into a romantic relationship. Sonic.exe Sonic.exe was originally an enemy of Eclipse, being the one who tricked her, but decided to apologize for his actions after finding out that Eclipse and Nazo had ended up together, and are currently good friends. Appearance Eclipse is a grey raven, with hair of the same color and splits pointing to the left. Her attire consists of two long, pink gloves with black cuffs, and ripped black shirt and shorts with a tiny yellow button. She also has two fluffy pink rings around the end of her shorts, as well as long magenta and grey striped long socks leading to two purple shoes with a grey stripe down the middle, as well as grey soles at the bottom of each shoe. Personality Eclipse was originally a very worrying person, mainly due to being judged for being raised in an impoverished way, and fearing the moment someone would pass by and leave a rude remark. Nowadays she's intelligent, narcissistic, impatient, oppressive, and a borderline power-hungry sociopath, which is apparent by her growing up to be quite an arrogant and cruel criminal mastermind who is extremely controlling and short-tempered, but calm and considerate when she wants to be. Eclipse is also quite sadistic and very straight-forward, giving out commands and expecting them to be executed at once, questioning her would only annoy her further. Theme Song "I'm The Bad Guy" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6yZlGoD5rA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKHT7YCN_rs Eclipse the Darkling Quotes "I'd say you're a waste of space, but I've heard that more than you have." "Take your time, shoot a few people, get in the truck, drive away, and don't crash. Not that hard to understand." "You take yourself to seriously Nazy, relax for once and try not to destroy literally everything." "No, No, No! NO! You disgraceful little hedgehog!" Trivia *Eclipse would've originally worn a cape. *Eclipse has a rivalry with Infinite. *Eclipse's favorite sport is tennis. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Villains